


When I Was Your Man (Jesse Swanson x Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/M, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:oneshot:<br/>Jesse spent a year trying to get you back after your tragic breakup. You couldn't admit to yourself how much you missed him, how badly you wanted him back.<br/>Two months in at Barden University, you find yourself in an a acappella group; The Barden  Bellas.<br/>Then you find yourself at Lincoln Center in the plastic seats, watching the Treble Makers perform... And Jesse singing a song that had to be for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Was Your Man (Jesse Swanson x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot, sorta based around the ending of the first movie but flipped. I haven't written a oneshot before so please don't hate, I'm trying. 
> 
> Song: When I was Your Man  
> Artist: Bruno Mars
> 
> I used the ending of it just so you know.

You shifted positions in the uncomfortable plastic seats that ICCA viewers were placed in. Yours, however, had "Barden Bellas" taped to the back, much like the others down the row. 

"...Treblemakers!" You'd missed the introduction, but the sound of your ex-boyfriend's a cappella group was enough to snap you out of your train of thought. 

You watched the stage as the boys launched into "Bright Lights; Bigger City" and then "Magic". You honestly would've rather listened to The Sign again, and you were sick of that song. 

Your mind had wandered off until you felt Beca tap your shoulder. She gave you a grin and you turned to the stage where Jesse was singing, staring right at you. 

"Although it hurts, I'll be the first to say that I was wrong-" He held the note perfectly. The note to the song you two used to sing together. The song that seemed to have a real meaning now. 

"Oh I know I'm probably much to late, to try and apologize for my mistakes. But I just want you to know-"

You felt tears brimming in your eyes, and it felt like everyone in the room disappeared. He was serenading you,

And you were loving it. 

"I hope he buys you flowers. I hope he holds your hand..."

You felt a smile creep onto your face, and his only grew. 

"Gives ya all his hours, when he has the chance" 

Memories flooded your mind, why hadn't you forgivin him sooner?

"Takes you to every party, 'cause I remember how much you loved to dance. Do all the things I should've done... When I was your man"

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to forgive him...

"Do all the things I should've done... When I was your man"

********

You turned to face the row behind you, and watched as Jesse walked down it. As soon as he reached you you pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you Y/N" he whispered against your lips. 

You grinned "And I don't plan on changing that"


End file.
